


Best Worst Halloween

by Mandibles



Series: Scerek Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scerek Week, Day Three: Shenanigans. Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/552141">October 31st</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/552543"> Chocolate and Small Talk.</a> Derek and Scott commence in (sexual) shenanigans on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Worst Halloween

A scratchy howl tears from the television screen just as Derek voices his into Scott’s parted lips. They trample the candy forgotten beneath Derek on the couch, grinding and rocking and biting and snarling in a dizzy spiral of animalistic lust. Somehow, Derek isn’t intimidated by the way Scott straddles him, leads them, directs them, and when sticky fingers scramble to undo the button of his jeans, drag down his zip, Derek encourages them by returning the favor with a choked moan. He shoves his jeans down his thighs, arches when Scott sucks sloppy, wet kisses down his neck.

Teeth sink into his shoulder and Derek hisses. “Shit, _Scott_.”

That makes Scott draw back, huffing pants wracking his body. Derek can see it in his eyes, the wild beast of a teenager that aches to get off against his leg in quick, frantic humps. But, Scott’s got control, a talent Derek’s own Betas still struggle with, and there’s something else in there, something that makes Derek want to push back into the sagging, old couch in submission. Scott’s no Alpha, but it’s clear he’s made to be, meant to be. And, just that thought pushes Derek’s cock past interested, the flushed head peeking from waistband of his boxer briefs.

Scott is a mess of awe and disbelief. “We’re—” His voice cracks; he tries again. “We’re actually doing this, aren’t we?”

Derek’s sure he’d asked something of a similar strain to Kate long ago. That should be enough for Derek to back out, but instead he laughs, “Don’t sound so surprised. You’re the one who started this, Scott.”

A groan leaves Scott’s throat as his jeans are tugged down, his cock pulled from the slit of his boxers by Derek’s calloused fingers. Tilting his head to the side, Scott rolls his hips into the touch. “And, you’re finishing it, I guess?” he murmurs with a grin.

“Only if you do me, too,” Derek returns shortly, slicking his hand with saliva. Scott wriggles closer with a chuckle, spits into his palm loudly, and reaches into Derek’s underwear.

This is—This is different from happened earlier that night. This is different from the drunken blowjob he’d gotten in a bathroom stall, the tang of copper thick on his tongue. There’s no ache here, no pain, no Kate. There’s only pleasure tingling down to his feet as Scott’s awkward hand rubs him in leisurely twists, a stroke he probably uses on himself. And, feeling the hot weight of him in palm is just so strange; Derek has never actually touched another man like this, has never wanted to. When, Scott leans down, soft lips parted for another kiss, Derek finds himself accepting it eagerly, sliding his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

Words lose meaning and use between them and are replaced by needy sounds that tangle together like their tongues. Derek’s surprised—horrified—by what leaves his throat as he thrusts into a tight, squeezing fist, but Scott thrives on it, echoing him with unashamed noises of his own, rocking into Derek’s touch in chase after the finish line like any good teenager would. And, once Derek tightens his grip, aims to wring the orgasm out of him, Scott lasts a minute just like the sixteen-year-old he is. There’s something sobering in that.

Scott ducks his head with bared teeth. “Oh fuck, Derek! Derek, I’m gonna—gonna— _fuck_!” he grits when finally does, white spurting over Derek’s fist, dripping onto his shirt. And, it’s satisfying to watch Scott’s eyelashes flutter, his body spasm, to know that he’d done this to him with his own hand. He continues to stroke until, with a final squeeze, the last of Scott’s orgasm spills over his knuckles and he shudders from oversensitivity.

They both gasp when Derek finally draws his hand away. Scott relaxes atop him in a lazy sprawl, laughter ghosting along the stubble of Derek’s jaw. “Oh man, that was good. Like the _best_ ,” he mumbles, but Derek’s erection, still dangerously hard and oozing sticky precum, begs to differ.

“I’m sure it was,” Derek grumbles, rolling his eyes as he reaches down for himself with his dirty hand. He growls when Scott swats it away; changes his mind when different fingers curl around him.

Scott shushes him. “Hey, sorry, lemme just—” Derek groans low when Scott resumes stroking, this time around with a rough, quick pace that has Derek splaying his legs, one dropping off the couch, and his toes curling with the tight string of pleasure. A thumb swipes the red opening  of his cock until he grits his teeth, stiffens, and comes, the slit clouding with white before Derek’s orgasm bursts forth, rushing up and out in thick streams that hit Scott’s shirt.

Derek snarls through the entirety of it, a hand pricking holes into the couch, and when it ends, when his body goes lax, he inhales the smell of salt and chocolate and sugar, dazed. Scott pulls off him quickly, retreats towards the other end of the couch. An easy—if somewhat nervous—smile spreads his lips. Derek’s vision swims as it tries to focus on him.

“So . . . good?” Scott’s lips say, the sound lost to Derek.

And, Derek, after a moment, manages to nod but not much more.

Scott laughs in understanding and leans down to lip up his cheek before resting their foreheads together. “As far as shitty Halloweens go,” he whispers, “this one’s my favorite.”

Derek agrees one hundred and ten percent and declares it with a kiss. 


End file.
